Shenanigans on Hoth
by xXvioletscriptXx
Summary: A bunch of one shots/writing prompts on how Han and Leia dealt with and sort of fell for each other on the ice ball of a planet we all know as Hoth. Fighting and some fluff ensues. T for Han's innuendos and some swearing.
1. My Door's Always Open

It was the first snowfall of the year. Han wanted to scoff at that notion. There was never a "first snowfall of the year" on Hoth. But the fact of the matter was that it had become disastrously cold in the past few months. So cold that several of the designated rooms had melted as the heaters had been turned on too high.

Luckily, he stayed in the _Falcon_ most of the time to not even have to bother with the tauntaun freezing weather. But that didn't stop him from hearing the moans and groans of everyone on base. He even had heard a few pick up lines that he was sure to try out later on a particular ice princess.

In fact, she had presented the opportunity for him sooner than he thought possible. "I can't believe this cold. I swear; the nine hells wouldn't be able to warm my room." Leia shuddered under the layers of thermal clothing she had been given several months prior.

Her cheeks were flushed and her hands were turning purple without their gloves. She rubbed them together in hopes of somehow warming them up in the dry air, but failed miserably. Han pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around her hands, much to his and her surprise.

"Ya know my quarters are pretty warm if you're ever lookin' for a place to stay." The affect he had been going for was replaced with one of honest sincerity.

Thankfully, Leia had not caught on to the change in his tone, and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "No thanks."

He raised his eyebrows in defense, "What? I'm serious, princess."

She glanced down at her hands that were now wrapped tightly together. They were warming up nicely, but being that it was Han's scarf, she couldn't help but want to throw it back at him.

"I'm sure you've got your hands full, what with all the other women on this base knocking at your door." The words came out more bitterly than she intended, and her cheeks flushed even more than they already were.

Han was taken aback. "What are you talkin' about?"

She gave him a weary stare, "Please, like I don't know what you do in your free time."

Leia attempted her escape then, but was blocked by Han's arm. His head cocked to the side in question. "Then _please,_ princess, indulge me on what I do in my 'spare time'."

No words came out of her mouth as her eyes narrowed at him. She finally spoke, "I'm sure I don't have to say it." Her jaw stuck out defiantly and her back straightened as if she were trying to grow taller than him.

He pressed his free arm on her other side, trapping her against the icy wall behind her. Leia squirmed at their close proximity, feeling her heart thumping uneasily as his head ducked down towards hers. His nose was barely an inch away from her own, and she could feel his breath on her face.

"Now what do I do in my spare time?"

She bit down on her tongue, holding her breath, all the while trying to look stoic. But her eyes gave away the fear and nervousness she was feeling. Han reveled in the fact that he was the cause of this, and continued on.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up mischievously. With a cluck of his tongue and lopsided smile, he shifted his weight. "You aren't jealous now, are ya, princess?"

"Why should I be?"

"Because, your Highnessness, I've got skills in places other men don't." With a wink, he took a step back, releasing her from his grasp.

With a shake of her head she replied, "I think the cold's gone to your head."

Walking away, he glanced back at her. "Maybe. Just remember, my doors always open for _you_, sweetheart."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for any comments, follows or favorites! They mean a lot and are great to read!


	2. Can I Have Your Hand?

The thing was staring at her. Then again, it didn't have eyes so it couldn't possibly be staring at her. More like, challenging her. Yes, Han's scarf was in her room. It had been since that morning during their "discussion" and Leia only now realized how much of a problem that was.

Or how much a problem she was making it. Thoughts filled her mind of the possibility of someone discovering it in her room. Of course if they knew it was Han's, the whole base would be chattering about it. That was all they seemed to do is gossip. When not on duty, the topic of the century seemed to be everyone's private life. Or more specifically, their sex life.

One of the most favorable topics, one she had found out from Luke, was who she would fall for first. Luke or Han. The choice was really not fair, as both of them were her friends. And though Luke was sweet and handsome, she couldn't get past this odd feeling that was holding her back from becoming something more than friends. And Han was just infuriating. He annoyed her any chance he got, and made her uncomfortable with that stare of his. What was with that stare, anyways?

With a hesitant huff, Leia snatched the scarf off from her shelf and rushed out of her room. Only a few lone soldiers wandered the corridors, some saluting her, others too tired to even notice who it was walking past.

Leia stalked towards the docking bay with the most aggravated look she could muster. Han was probably not going to let this one go, as he had already said she could come by any time she wanted. Knocking on the ramp of the _Falcon_, Leia stood impatiently waiting for it to be lowered.

After several moments of waiting, Leia searched for her comlink, but much to her dismay, she had left it back in her quarters. With another knock, this one louder than the last, Leia grimaced in pain.

The frosty air and frozen metal had stripped her bare knuckles of the top layer of skin, leaving an angry red and pink looking mark. She cursed just as the groan of the ramp rattled around before settling on the grown.

Leia flexed her fingers as she walked up the gangway to be greeted by a groggy smuggler. At the sight of her, his face lit up, seeming to be pleased more than he should have been.

"So you've decided to take me up on my offer." He hooked his thumbs in his belt loops, a grin playing at his lips.

"No, but I decided to return this." Leia held out the scarf to him.

He raised an eyebrow quizzically, "You couldn't have waited until morning?"

"I have a busy schedule," was her only response.

A lopsided grin took over and he rested against the bulkhead in what Leia could only describe as the most relaxed position she had ever seen. "I'm sure. I just think that you couldn't stand a moment longer without seeing me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Leia scoffed, raking her eyes over his body before letting her gaze rest on his eyes.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she had found the smuggler oddly handsome. Not her usual taste, of course, as she liked her men with slightly softer features, but Han was something new. And though he was rough around the edges, it made him all the more attractive. Leia pushed the thoughts aside as Han leveled his gaze with her own.

"Let me see your hand."

Her eyebrows rose ever so slightly, almost indiscernible in the dim lighting of the _Falcon_. "What?"

"Your hand. You've been rubbing it since you got on board." Han motioned with a nod of his head.

Leia glanced downwards at her hands, noticing just now that she was, indeed, rubbing her sore knuckles. "It's nothing."

Han disregarded her protest, much like he always did, and took her hands gingerly in his own. With a disapproving shake of his head he asked, "What'd you do to make 'em bleed like this?"

"Knocking on this heap of garbage in attempts to wake you, so you would open the Gods dammed door." Leia muttered, watching him carefully as he turned her hand this way and that.

With a smirk, Han glanced at her eyes. "Such foul language for someone of _your_ stature. 'Sides, this 'heap of garbage' has saved your and my skin plenty of times, let alone how many times it's help you and this Rebellion of yours."

She couldn't argue with that, and so she decided to focus on something else. "Are you done looking at my hand, _Captain_?" The words were used as a way to distance herself, as his grip was too tight for her to pull away.

"Lemme just get some bacta spray. Don't want the princess to get an infection." And with that, he disappeared through the corridor of the _Falcon._

Leia followed him, partially out of curiosity, as she had never really seen this side of the _Falcon_ before. All of the lights had been dimmed or even turned completely off, giving a blue tint to the spacecraft. The air had a slight chill, but was much warmer than her quarters had ever been, making it feel homier than thought possible. And as she drew nearer to the lockers, Leia could hear a deep gravelly snore emanating from one of the bunkrooms, one that belonged to Chewie.

Han poked his head out from the fresher unit, holding up a bottle of what he had been looking for. As he made his way toward her, he brushed a tuft of hair back from his forehead with a huff. He glanced toward wherever Chewie was sleeping peacefully and rolled his eyes.

"The entire galaxy could blow up, and that fur ball would _still_ sleep as if nothin' happened." Han muttered this mostly to himself, but that didn't stop Leia from overhearing.

She gave him a look that he didn't catch, and he held out his hand expectantly. "What? Leia questioned, holding her hand close to her chest.

"C'mon, your Highnessness, what do ya think I'm gonna do, let alone try? I'm so tired a newborn bantha could take me down, now just give me your hand."

Leia tentatively set her hand on top of his, and watched as he slowly began to spray the bacta on. She gave a small hiss of pain as the bacta coated her knuckles thickly, a prickling sensation playing around under her skin.

"What about your other hand?"

"It's fine."

Han, again, disregarded her reassurance and took it in his hand. After inspecting it closely, which took longer than Leia had thought it should have, Han returned it, satisfied.

"Anywhere else I should check?" Han's serious and almost caring tone had been replaced with his usual aggravating one.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction, _Captain_."

"Can I at least get a goodnight kiss?" Despite his worn appearance, he bent his head down and tapped his lips.

Raising an eyebrow in partial disbelief, Leia turned and walked back down the gangway. With a wave over her shoulder she called back quietly to him. "Goodnight, Han."

"G'night, sweetheart."

* * *

Thank you everyone who's read and commented! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes, it was a continuation of sorts of the last chap. If you like my writing, be sure to check out my "A New EU" series on my profile. I just started it and am about four chapters into it (I accidentally saved over the original doc. so all I have from it before it was forever lost is what I had on and what was stored in my memory. So please forgive me if it takes a while to update on that one) Thanks again! I look forward to your comments :)


	3. Double Wammy

Acting childishly had become something of an art between the two. Words sending them into a forever-spiraling game of who said what that seemed to never end. Sometimes they even forgot about what had started their arguments in the first place. The particularly nasty one Leia was currently enduring was mind numbing, and she couldn't quiet recall what had been said to begin the tirade, or who had even said it.

"You're insufferable!" Leia exclaimed over Han's latest derogatory comment. It consisted of him doing _very_ inappropriate things to her in the 'fresher on the scoundrel's beloved ship. It made heat crawl up her neck, which in turn, made him grin.

He leaned up against the ice corridor's wall, his thumb hitching in his trouser pocket. "Really? Now I thought I was _incorrigible_. Or maybe I'm a mercenary."

Leia's eyes narrowed into slits, and if looks could kill, by goddess, Han would dead on that snow packed floor in that instant. But since she couldn't strike him down, Leia stuck with her quick wit and knife like remarks. "Well then I guess you're all three. Such remarkable tributes for a man of your stature to have."

"And what _is_ a man of my stature? A peasant? What, can someone of _your_ stature not hold a conversation with a guy like me?" Han fired back, his own eyes narrowing down at her small frame. He towered over her, but she didn't shrink back, she _never_ shrank back.

She let the words out before she had time to process what she was about to say, "I wouldn't _want_ to speak with a 'guy like you', _Captain_."

He was about to say something, she was sure of it, but he held his finger up in contemplation. The retort was playing on loop inside of his head, begging to be let out, but Han clamped his mouth shut. "Well it was nice talkin' to ya, _princess_."

Without another word, Han stormed down the corridor, leaving Leia wondering why _that_ particular comment had sent him over the edge.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, and so I decided to give you guys a little jump into the future, I'm guessing during the flight to Bespin or somewhere in that time frame. In my other Star Wars fic, Han is thinking about when Leia told him about his scent, so here is what was said and done in that time.**

* * *

With an ease only Leia could place on the ex-smuggler, Han settled into the pilot's chair. He felt a delicate hand lay on his shoulder, reassuring yet small. He glanced back, a small smile turning the corners of her lips upwards, and Han couldn't help but give a grin back. Chewie grumbled something beside him, but it was only a hum in Han's ear. The Wookie repeated himself, growling even louder and more irritably. Something about love sick cubs. Leia's eyes flickered toward the Wookie before pushing herself out of her seat and walked out. But not before she sent Han a smile and nod of her head.

Leaning further into the chair, Han let out a sigh. "That woman's gonna kill me."

[It looked like she wanted you to follow her.] Chewie barked, a furry paw motioning to the door.

Han sat up in his seat, "Yeah... she can wait a few seconds."

Chewie's eyes seemed to bug out. [Wait? I really don't get you humans.]

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. It'll make things more interesting." Han spoke, flipping several switches in the process.

Han continued the flight systems check with ease, finding himself getting caught up in the small details. Chewie continued to bother him about the waiting princess, but Han brushed him off each time. His ship was his first love, Leia was his- Han shook his head. Leia wasn't a love at all, a girl he fancied, yes. But loved? No. Han Solo didn't fall in love. Women fell in love with Han Solo. Not the other way around. Wiping grease from his hands onto his pants, Han waltzed over to his cabin.

It was oddly quiet inside, the lights dimmed in such a way that made Han's heart hammer in his chest. Disappointment filled him when he saw Leia under the sheets asleep. He had been picturing a much more..._ interesting_ sight before he had made his entrance, and soon, he scolded himself. He should have followed her sooner, not have made her wait so long.

Leia let out a groan, stretching herself out before sitting up on one shoulder. She smiled tiredly at him, "Hey."

He sucked in a breath, only managing a weak, "Hey," in response.

She smiled broadly, motioning him forwards. He obliged, settling onto the bunk and taking her up into his arms. She buried her head into his chest and spoke quietly. "You smell."

Han was taken aback, eyes widening slightly from shock. "Well I'm sorry. Should I go use the 'fresher?" A sarcastic tint was evident in his voice, but as she stared at him, slightly mortified, he softened.

"No, it-it's _you_. It- you smell... good." The way she fumbled for words made him smile widely.

"And how do I smell good, princess?" Her jaw clenched at the nickname, but Han didn't falter.

After a moment's thought, her lips pursing in concentration, Leia began. "Like spice and soap... And... coolant."

"Coolant?"

"Yes."

"Why coolant?"

"Han, I really don't know."

"Why couldn't it've been somethin' like cologne."

"Because you don't _wear_ cologne."

"What if I did?"

"I wouldn't want you to."

Han stared, brushing the hair back from his forehead. "Why not."

"I like how you smell." The way she was being so honest made his heart swell.

Craning his neck down, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away like a gentleman should, and was surprised greatly when she pulled him back for another, more _intense_ kiss. Somewhere between rolling over in the sheets, and intertwining his fingers in her hair, a thought occurred to him. Gods he loved that woman.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. :) I've been having writers block with my other Star Wars Fic and have had my mind on another story (not a FanFic) Thanks for all the reviews and love. It makes me smile! If you guys have any ideas for a writing prompt or for another conversation/argument on Hoth please send it over in a comment!


	4. A Little Chat

She was tired of listening to him regale her with his tales and moved to stop him in his tracks. He had been blabbering on about his latest smuggling trip, twisting it into an obtuse and unlikely story for her and the rest of the pilots. Han was obviously trying to impress the men that had gathered around. It was hard to ignore his arms flailing about as he described the sharp maneuvers the _Falcon_ made as fighters chased him.

Many of the men she often saw scuttling about their ships stared in childlike wonder as Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_, honored them with his spectacular presence. Leia rolled her eyes at the thought.

Han Solo was anything _but _"spectacular". She had heard several of the women on base speaking about his rugged good looks, or his daring charm. It was vomit inducing, and Leia could take his incessant schmoozing no longer.

Her brow creased in a familiar way, hands perching on her waist. "Don't you have work to get to, Captain?"

Several of the pilots exchanged uneasy glances before dispersing into the docking bay. Han hitched his thumbs into his trouser pockets, his lips quirking to the side in defiance. Leia held his gaze easily, eyes boring into his own with annoyance.

"Hey, I was just gettin' to the good part." He clucked his tongue in a feigned hurt.

Scoffing, Leia rolled her eyes, "Please, we've all heard your adventures enough to know what happens next."

"Oh really?" He jerked his thumb behind him, "They didn't seem to mind."

"Yes, but they have _work _to do. Something you _clearly_ don't understand." Leia straightened, arms folding across her chest. She was quite satisfied with her remark, but prevented herself from cracking a smile.

Han wasn't all too pleased, face scrunching with disbelief. "I've been workin' since the day I got here, princess. I've even extended my stay to help your Rebels scrape by with the meager supplies you allow yourselves. So don't tell me I'm no help."

Words failed her, and the urge to back down was most desirable, but Leia fought it down and stood steadily. "I didn't say you weren't helping." She hissed, hands balling into fists, "I was saying how distracting you are."

A cocky grin replaced his frown, and he held himself high at the comment. "Distracting, eh? You think I'm distracting?" His voice lowered, and she couldn't help but shrink at his words.

Why must he twist everything she say? Leia nearly groaned, and contemplated calling him a few names. It was what she typically retreated to in situations such as these. But no, despite the turn of events and change in subject, she would stand her ground.

"Quite," She spat, voice biting and cold, "You're a pompous fool, an arrogant, _arrogant_ man that doesn't know when to hold his tongue."

Eyes widening, Han stared, mouth unhinging. Noticing the unattractive quality his face held, he closed it promptly and looked thoughtful. "I could say the same to you."

"What are you talking about?" Feeling rather smug and content, as she had made Han Solo falter, Leia let a small grin appear.

"I'm sayin' that you don't know when to quit either. You speak of this Rebellion; preaching incessantly to people who've already joined! And then you pick at people just tryin' to enjoy their day." Han brushed a hand through his hair; frustrated.

"We're in the middle of a _war_, there _is_ no time for fun and games." Leia retorted, brows pinching together.

Han's voice turned stern, eyes narrowing into slits as he spoke, "Listen, you can drive these men to their graves if you want, but unless you lighten up, your little 'Rebellion' ain't gonna work. They need fun, alright? They can only go so far before you run them ragged on the menial tasks. Your forces'll be depleted before you even face the Empire."

Leia bit her tongue, preventing herself from spewing nonsensical reasoning at him. She swallowed hard, diplomatic reasoning taking over. "Thank you for your suggestion." She turned to walk away, but was stopped by the rough hand on her shoulder.

"Don't do that."

"Pardon?" Her eyes swiveled to meet his own.

"Now don't get all 'official' on me. What are you _really_ thinking?" He questioned, hand still gripping her shoulder.

Leia shrugged the contact off, "I just told you. I'll consider your suggestion before I take action."

"That's not you talkin, that's the voice you use while talkin to Mon Mothma and all those other high ups." Han stared in attempts to read her. Wishing for some sensitivity to the force, he waited for an answer impatiently.

"I don't know_ what_ you're talking about, flyboy." Leia said, glaring as she did so.

Han scoffed, "Yeah. Alright _sweetheart_. Go hide inside your head, and when you're ready to talk then I'm right here." He turned away, ready to stalk back toward the _Falcon_ only to turn back once more. "Oh yeah, and don't hold back when you do." He gave her a wink, changing his stride into a saunter as he did so.

* * *

**This is an older one. :) and thank you weDIS21solo for your prompt! I'll be sure to make that my next chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who has commented, favorited, and followed! It means so much to me!**

**Love you guys :)**


End file.
